Run, Lucy, Run!
by Greenlies
Summary: Final chapter: She made up her mind, in this crazy intersections she will pick the best one.
1. How It Started

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Disclaimer: I want it but I can't...

A.N: English is my 2nd language and... Someone offer me to beta my story yay!

It's Michilm! Be nice to her and me... :D

* * *

**Run Lucy Run:**

_All she could think about was running away..._

"_You better run run run run run…" Lucy sang slowly as she turned around and entered a dark alley. "Cause there's gonna be some hell today" she continued to sing slowly and jumped into a safe spot behind the wooden boxes in the corner of the alley. She poked her head out from her hiding place and looked around at the quiet street. Some hot rain droplets started to fall from the sky again, "shit…" she grunted._

"_LUCY!" A woman screamed, but Lucy didn't know where the voice was coming from._

_Lucy turned her head up and found that Lluvia was aiming her water magic spell at her. "Dang.!" she gasped as the water drowned her whole body, then she was thrown away into a brick wall. She could barely open her eyes," why the hell is this happening to me?" Lucy choked, "Is it my fault because I want them to be happy? Am I not allowed to be happy myself?" She unintentionally swallowed the water as Lluvia started to attack her again. "Wh-why do I have to fight for a thing that I don't want to?" she wondered. She could see Lluvia coming to get her in her water form._

_Lluvia stopped the water lock and Lucy fell onto the ground. Her skin was turning blue, but she was still alive. "Why? Lucy doesn't deserve anything… Lucy only deserved to die!" Turning herself into the rain again Lluvia got ready to hit Lucy one more time, "Lucy doesn't even want it? WHY LUCY? WHY…?"_

_"How could she do this to me? How could she...? Aren't we friends? Can't she remember...?" Lucy gritted her teeth, the water was drowning her again. "Do I really hate the truth? But… what if I actually want it?" Lucy smiled even with the pain that was attacking her whole body. She reached for her key and summoned her most scary stellar spirit, "AQUARIUS!" She screamed. Lucy smiled while staring at the angry Lluvia. "Lluvia... I'm really the one at fault", she cried, as the memory of the past slowly returned to her head._

_**...AIUEO...**_

"Gray-sama. Stupid!" Lluvia yelled

"What did I do wrong? I didn't even know she was here..." Gray furrowed his eyebrows.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Lucy patted Gray's shoulder and ran after Lluvia. When she stepped outside, the rain was pouring really hard. "Lluvia…?" Lucy called the water mages name, "where are you hiding?"

"Lluvia doesn't hide, Lucy" The water mage showed herself in front of Lucy's eyes, she was the rain after all.

"Lluvia? You scared the hell out of me!" Lucy stepped back as she realized how close Lluvia was.

The rain girl rolled her eyes; "why is Lucy looking for Lluvia?"

"Because you're crying" Lucy said with a grin. "See?" Lucy pointed her finger to the sky, "the sky looks sad... Isn't my job to erase the tears that have been falling really hard from your face and make the world brighter for you?"

She cried so hard that the rain was pouring down even harder than before. Because the tears wouldn't come from her eyes anymore, she made the sky cry for her. "Lluvia… Lluvia is…" She rested her head on Lucy's shoulder. "Lluvia is very much in love with Gray-sama!" She cried, her voice shaking. "Why is it that Gray-sama can't return Lluvia's feelings? Why Lucy?"

Lucy could feel her friend's body tremble. "Maybe you just have to try harder." She patted her back; "I'll always be on your side. If I need to, I'll beat up Gray for you (with my stellar spirits)"

"Thank you" Lluvia replied with her shaking voice. It was still raining lightly, but they could see the blue sky and the sun brightening their way. Lluvia stared at Lucy and smiled. "Lluvia really hope that Lucy won't hurt Gray-sama's face." She said hopefully, but Lucy just grinned viciously at her and entered the fairy tail guild without saying anything. "Wait up Lucy! Don't do anything bad to Gray-sama!" She called after her from behind.

* * *

A.N: I'm only good (kind of) with one-shot... the chappy thing like this isn't my forte o.k...? I made this because some of my friends were asking for a longer story... ugh I don't care anymore... This day is so stressful...

And yes... Lucy was singing Ke$ha's song...

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X


	2. When She Cries, Part 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine

WARNING: English is my **2nd** language

* * *

**Run, Lucy, Run!**

_Girls never stopped crying. They cried when they're happy, and they also cried when they're sad. Gray found it annoying_

_"Why are they always crying….? It doesn't even make any sense when they cried over something petty like losing their earing or something"_

_"Every girl looked pretty ugly when they cried, so why bother crying when all they do was trying to look prettier?" That's what he thought at first. _

_**...AIUEO...**_

"Great! Nice job! Whoohoo!" Gray skipped his way and seated himself in front of the tired looking Mira, "Look Mira I'm taking this one…!" He showed the job assignment to her, "uh... Mira, Is something wrong…?"

Mirajane shook her head, "nothing Gray…", but her expression told him the opposite.

"If you say so..." Gray had always been the dense one. He cared, but never really tried to make things better.

Gray and Mirajane turned their head to the noisy crowd, they could hear them clearly yelling something out, "Gildarts...? Are you leaving for the next SS-mission again?" Macao asked and patted Gildarts's back with concern look on his eyes

Gray noticed that Mira's eyes went wide and teary as she heard the news, "Mirajane! Keep yourself together..." he called her name with worry, before he realized Gildarts already stood before him.

"Mirajane…" Gildarts called her with his soft low voice, "don't worry… this time, it will end quickly" he cupped Mira's chin with his rough hand and kissed Mirajane's temple. He walked away and gone instantly before anyone could realize.

"No... Don't go... Please..." Mirajane stumbled upon her own feet. She trembled, and her tears won't stop running from her beautiful aquamarine eyes, "I'm sorry… But I'm taking a day off… Is that ok master Makarov?" Mira sobbed between her words, "I'm sorry…"

The shortie old man nodded, "Sure Mira, I'm sure Lucy will happily take your place today…"

"Thank you…" Mirajane ran into the kitchen while hiding her face from the world.

Gray was astonished to see Mira like that. He remembered even when she was still the old mean Mira she always cried when Gildarts back and she cried another round when he was gone, "Why girls are always so fragile…?" he mumbled to himself.

"Not always " Lucy mumbled back while resting her head on the table

"Whoa…!" Gray jumped from his seat, "how long have you been there?"

"Just recently. And don't _whoa-me_ and put some clothes on…!" Lucy grunted with disgusted look on her face, "You're making Lluvia melting again…!"

Gray lifted his eyebrow, "Lluvia?"

"She's on the floor, see that water puddle…? Try to not step on her" Lucy said superficially while drinking her cold latte.

He turned her head to the water puddle, it oddly let out an eerie giggle, "Gray-sama's abs is really marvelous…". It's Lluvia's voice for sure, and her voice sounded like she was drowning. That what happened when she couldn't take anymore beat from her heart.

"Are you worried about Mirajane…?" Lucy asked and tittled her head.

He smiled back, "yes a little bit…"

"You don't have to. Girls become tougher after they cry…" Lucy stared into his eyes with meaningful look. She was trying to convince him that everything will be alright.

Gray sighed. His worry was slowly faded away by her warm smile, "so Lucy…" Before Gray even finished talking, Lluvia already drowned Lucy in her water lock like usual, "Lluvia...! What are you doing...?" Gray yelled. He couldn't take his eyes off from Lucy.

"Lluvia sense a _love-is-in-the-air_ situation between Lucy and Lluvia's Gray-sama…!" Luvia said, and she already back to her human form.

Lucy couldn't talk she only waved her hands around the water as her face turning blue, "Llu...blup blup..." she tried to hold her breath as long as she could. But she has her own limit too.

"Lluvia stop…!" The heroic entrance of the Titania Erza has made quite a stir in the guild. The sound of her boots was echoed all over the attention simply directed on Erza. She hit Lluvia's head, and knocked the water mage unconscious. As the result the magic around Lucy was released and the water was splashed everywhere.

Gray ran and caught Lucy before she hit the floor, "Whoa…! Careful there!", he patted her back.

Lucy choked a couple of time puking out the water she had swallowed. She was holding Gray's hands tightly, before she weakly stood up and grabbed Lluvia by her collar, "Lluvia… Didn't I tell you? I'm on your side! That thing you called love between us? I pronounce it as friendship…!" Lucy smacked both side of Lluvia's cheeks, "or you actually want me to die…?"

Lluvia slowly opened up her eyes, "No…! Lluvia would never want that!" Lluvia started to cry again. She embraced Lucy, "Lluvia apologized! Sorry Lucy!" Lluvia held Lucy's hand tightly.

"Great…! That's how friends are supposed to look like…!" Erza proudly hugged the girls and choked them really hard, it's her way to show her overwhelming affection.

Gray sighed. He never understood why Lucy was being so kind to everyone…? Lluvia nearly killed her and now they were started kissing each other lips.

Huh…?

They weren't…? He hoped they were.

Well... More importantly, he hated it a lot when Lucy said the "_friendship_" word, everybody knew they were more than just friends... They were the famous *_stripping buddies_.

_**...AIUEO...**_

* * *

A.N: Go! Go! Gildart/Mira FTW! The next one is the Loki/Lucy/Gray part yey me...! I already fixed the first chapter... ;D

*Because Lucy always get stripped _intentionally_ or _unintentionally_ Gray considered her as his stripping buddies... Maybe that what make them look like besties in the Anime...

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X


	3. When She Cries, Part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

A.N: English is my 2nd language... Ugh sorry it's getting longer...

* * *

**Run, Lucy, Run!**

Everybody at the fairy tail guild was able to smile again when they saw Mirajane entered the guild cheerfully. She seemed more energetic than usual.

"Hey Mira…! You look happy…! I'm happy…!" A blue cat grinned while munching his raw salmon.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrow, "Is that a joke…? I don't get it…" but he laughed a little bit in the end.

"Well yeah…! I'm totally happy, Happy…!" Mirajane giggled.

Gray could only stare at them with confusion in his eyes, but he relieved that Mirajane was able to overcome her problem. He stretched his arms up and yawned, since it was such a pleasant day he should celebrate the day by sleeping on the roof, or maybe Lucy's house.

"Hey…!" a familiar cheery voice coming from behind Gray.

Gray turned his head with a big smile on his face, "Oh, hey Lu-AAGH…!" he screamed in fear, "what's wrong with your eye…?"

Lucy hurriedly covered her left eye with a small plastic bag filled with ice cubes, "Yea… It's a little purple but it's o.k…!" She made an o.k sign with her hand, "Where's Wendy anyway…? I need her to heal this…"

"Woah Lucy you look really scary you know…?" Natsu eyes were widened and he looked worried.

"You should wear an eye patch…! I bet you gonna look really cool in it…!" Happy smiled widely.

Lucy's forehead wrinkled, "yeah right…"

Gray was unable to close his mouth, "How'd you get that…? How could you be so careless?"

"From my recent job with Levi, and Gajeel of course…" She smiled proudly, "Master told us to catch a group of magician bandits on action… When I tried to trap the bandit leader I got punched… BAM! Right in the eye!" she was telling the story with excitement, but that excitement was a fake, Gray could tell that much just by hearing her voice.

That's all he needed to know what to say next, "You didn't call for Loki? How could he..."

Lucy narrowed her eyes with irritation "he is taking a break from our contract…".

"He… Could do that…?" Natsu asked, He couldn't even believe what she just said.

"He already did that several times. Remember...?" Lucy gave him a wry smile. "At least this time he told me that can't be summoned".

Gray shook his head, "That's just wrong…! You should tell him that…! Don't you have the right to forbid him to do something like that…? Why…" He was out of breath. He got so furious from a problem he shouldn't butt in.

"Oh shut up…" Lucy muttered. "It's not like he is the only spirit I have! And if I got beaten up like this it's my fault from being too weak! I… I… I was hoping that he was there for me too!" Lucy screamed from the top of her lungs. Her face was red, and her eyes were all teary again but she didn't cry. "I… I'm sorry…" she bit down her lips, took a deep breath, turned her heels around and left the guild.

"Gray…" Mirajane pouted. She placed her hands on her waist. "After her and apologize…!" she ordered.

"But… It's Loki's fault…!" He protested. Mirajane covered her face with her hands. She was ready to cry anytime soon. "Ok..! Ok…! I'll after her…!" he grumbled and left with annoyance hung on his face.

_**…AIUEO…**_

Gray couldn't find Lucy anywhere, and before he realized the lamps on the street already lighten up by the town's people. He already knew that hiding is one of her special ability, but it was really frustrating to look for a small girl in this big city.

"Damn it Lucy where are you run off to…?" He was tired, pissed, mad, and confused everything just mixed into one annoying feeling and in addition he was feeling kind of guilty too. He looked around while bursting out hardcore cursing words from his mouth.

"Can you stop that…? You are making my ears rotten …!"

That voice startled him, it was kind of creepy, when you heard someone yelling at you but you can't see them, "so… sorry…?" he looked up to search for the voice source.

"I'm down here you idiot…!" it was Lucy, the one he has been looking for since this morning. She was sitting on the edge of the brick road under the bridge which he currently standing on.

With panic filling up his brain he ran hurriedly downstairs without losing the sight of Lucy figure, "I'm sorry…!" He shouted as he bowed 90 degree to her.

"Its o.k.…" she smiled gently.

With a little forced pull from Lucy, he seated himself beside her "about what I said earlier about Loki..."

"I like him…"

"Huh…?" he looked at her. He was kind of surprised by her sudden confession.

"Stupid right…?" Lucy laughed, but her laugh sounded really painful in Gray's ear. "His smile, his bluffing, his lies, his petty words, his tacky lines, and his old-style flattery… I love them all" she looked down to her clenched hands.

Gray gulped down his saliva, "But Lucy, he..."

"I really like him…" She pulled her knees closer to her. "I'm not mad about my eye turning purple" she smiled wryly. "I mean… I shouldn't be mad at him right…? I have my other keys… They're strong and reliable. They always ready to assist me. Even without Loki I should've…"

"But you're hurt… Everybody could see that…" Gray sighed.

Lucy eyes wondered into a blank space above her. "it really hurts when he breaking the contract, it really hurts when he flirts another woman, it really hurts when I can't summon him… I got scared, confused and when he wasn't around, I got pissed, and I became restless". She leaned her head on her knees. Her tear swiftly falling from her eyes, "I really like him, I really do…" she repeated that line over and over.

Gray froze in an instant, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure what to say, he was clueless about love and he knew he needed to do something to comfort her. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing by patting her head, because she ended up crying a lot harder from every pat he gave. "Sorry… I can't do anything…" he pulled her into his chest carefully and patted her head gently.

_He was sure that every girl looked really ugly when they cried but Lucy looked stunningly beautiful when she cried… Even with the purple bruise on her eye._

_**...AIUEO...**_

_

* * *

_

A.N: Lucy is madly in love with Loki... Did I manage to bring that up clearly...?

The next chap is totally unrelated to this chap... Because it's about Lluvia...


	4. Appreciation

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Disclaimer: Not mine...

A.N: English is my 2nd language

* * *

**Run, Lucy, Run!**

Lluvia realized something has changed from Gray. He seemed more mature than his usual self, and she was sure that he has changed into a guy who is more reliable. And plus he kept his cloths on more often lately.

She loved everything about the change of her beloved Gray-sama. But there's one thing that had been bothering her for awhile, and Mirajane made it clear for her by telling him about Lucy going out on a date with someone called Hibiki, because Lluvia realized that it had turned Gray back to his childish persona.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me make this clear..." Gray took a very deep breath and exhaled with more stable emotion. "She! And who I mean by 'she' is HER, Lucy" He sent more oxygen into his lungs to clear up his mind. "She was going out with Hibiki…?"

"Yes! And they're so cute together too…!" Mirajane clapped her hands in happiness.

It didn't bother Gray at all thinking about her going out with Hibiki, but he realized she had made the same mistake. "…" Gray bit down his lower lip. It was torturous for him to see her end up falling for the same type of guy. This is only his assumption, but maybe… Just maybe, she has a thing for playboys…? "Oh man…" Gray sighed really long. He even felt that he could sigh all the way to his home.

Lluvia started to get curious about the sighs from her Gray-sama, "But Gray-sama… Lluvia think it's a good thing that Lucy finally starts taking interest into dating someone"

"NO!" Gray yelled. Lluvia was taken aback and realized she had made a big mistake. "She isn't in a condition to date anyone! You of all people should have known that!" Gray swung his fist to the closest pillar, not only he caused the pillar to break, but he also froze it. He turned his back and walked away from the guild, and left a tense silence hanging on air.

Lluvia's body was even more tensed. She was scared, her Gray-sama yelled at her and he looked really scary. "Sorry…" Lluvia muttered to herself, realizing that he wouldn't even care to hear her soft apologize. She felt like a trash for not knowing Lucy's current condition and she even called herself Lucy's friend?

Mirajane who was standing near her, reached for her tensed shoulder and rubbed her back gently, "Lluvia dear… It's not your fault"

"Lluvia is scared…" she whispered softly, "will Gray-sama hates Lluvia now…?"

"Of course he wouldn't! No one could ever hate someone as cute as Lluvia!" Mira smiled cheerfully.

Lluvia became loose from Mirajane's hold. She didn't blame Lucy for making Gray-sama became so furious at her, or should she…? She didn't know what she should do because both of them were precious in many different ways.

_**…AIUEO…**_

The next day was raining really hard, but it's not Lluvia's fault. And yet everybody became extremely nice to Lluvia when it rain so it kind of bothers her. She ended up standing in front of the guild's door and did nothing.

"So, what a cute lady doing in the middle of the rain without an umbrella…?" A very gentle yet unfamiliar voice startled Lluvia.

It's hard for Lluvia to see that person clearly because of the rain but she was sure, that it's a guy. "Lluvia doesn't need one…"

"Oh… The ways you talk are very unique…" That guy lifted up his umbrella slightly to take a better look at Lluvia. He walked closer to her until she was sheltered from the rain, "Wow… You're not even getting soaked…!" He was surprised, "how did you do that…?"

"Lluvia's body is the water itself so the rain doesn't affect Lluvia at all…" Lluvia said proudly.

"Wow Miss. Lluvia… That's really amazing…!" he smiled gently at her.

"How do you know Lluvia's name…!" Lluvia gasped in surprised, "don't tell Lluvia that you're a stalker?"

"No! Of course not…! You just keep mentioning your name every time you talk! That's why" He panicked, and he kept swinging one of his hands in front of his chest in defense.

"Is that so? So will you tell Lluvia's who you are then?" Lluvia eyes met his gaze but she briefly look away. She found herself panicking when her eyes met his serene-looking eyes.

"Oh? It's about time you ask. My name is Hibiki" He titled his head and placed his free hand on his chest. His smile was surprisingly mesmerizing. "And by the way… Are you by any chance Lucy's friend…?"

"Yes Lluvia is her friend…" she blushed a bit.

Hibiki chuckled, "you two must be close huh? Then I could entrust you with this then...", he reached for Lluvia's hand and handed her a black box. "Will you give this to her…? She asked me to deliver it, but I don't feel comfortable to go inside a guild that isn't mine…" he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Oh…" Lluvia was amazed by that box; it had a very beautiful golden sculpture carved on it.

"And you can keep this too" Hibiki handed her his white umbrella.

"But Lluvia really doesn't need this. Hibiki needs this more than Lluvia!" Lluvia shoved the umbrella back to his hand.

"No, no, no… It doesn't matter if you need this or not. I just can't let you walking around in the rain without an umbrella" Another warm smile formed on his lips. Lluvia was now sure that Hibiki really know how to put different kind of smile, "and plus… The umbrella looks good on you, It's too fancy for me to wear anyway…"

Lluvia nodded. She held the umbrella tightly around her cold palm, "but the rain… Hibiki will get sick".

"I don't care about that" he cheerfully laughed, "I like rain! I think it has its own charm, when I get soaked by the rain, I just feel something inside me wasn't empty anymore. Don't you think so too?"

It was such an amazing feeling for Lluvia. She could felt a loud thud continuously coming from the left part of her chest. "Yes…" she answered shyly. She watched him, he was walking through the rain while sticking his head to the sky with a smile. It's such a pleasant view for Lluvia's eyes. She never knew that rain could bring so much happiness to someone.

_**...AIUEO...**_

* * *

A.N: I hope you could forgive the slightly yet a very sudden debut of this crack pair "Lluvia/Hibiki".

-hunn... I get less and less reviews... But thank you for reading! I respect every click you gave me... :D

Next: It's supposed to be Loki/Lucy and slightly Lucy/Gray... :D

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X


	5. In 7 Seconds

**Disclaimer**: It's Hiro Mashima's

**A.N**: English is my 2nd language. And Loke and Lucy are getting wild... lol

* * *

**Run, Lucy Run!**

_In 7 Seconds_

_**...AIUEO...**_

Lluvia knocked Lucy's front door three times, but there wasn't any answer. She knocked it again and there still no answer. Lluvia waited really long in front of Lucy's front door and kept knocking before the blond girl opened it 15 minutes later.

"What take Lucy so long to open this damn door…?" Lluvia asked with a little bit pissed tone.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy apologized while hiding half of her face with a blanket behind the door, "I'm barely waking up…" she yawned and coughed at the same time, "oh man…" she mumbled.

Lluvia's eyes widened. "Lucy is so red! Is Lucy sick?" Lluvia panicked.

"I'm fine…" Lucy laughed like it was nothing, "I'm just feeling a little bit cold, and a little bit hot and a little bit dizzy… But I'm fine" she smiled while waving her hand. "See…? I'm totally…" but Lluvia's glare shut Lucy down before she finished convincing Lluvia.

Lluvia brushed Lucy's pony tail and pressed her forehead on Lucy's, "No! Lucy is not fine at all!" Lluvia yelled loudly. She hurriedly rushed inside Lucy's house and dragged Lucy to her bed, "Lluvia will make something for Lucy to eat, so do not go anywhere!"

**…AIUEO…**

Lucy sat on her bed with a big bowl on her lap, "Thank you Lluvia this soup is incredible…!" she said with a big smile on her face. "You're coming all the way here just to deliver this stupid box… And now you're taking care of me" Lucy narrowed her eyes to the black box Lluvia gave her.

"Lluvia doesn't mind at all. But why is Lucy calling that box stupid?" Lluvia titled her head in confusion.

The sick blond girl shrugged, "The reason of It existence itself is stupid so I call it stupid…" She paused for awhile, "but I'm using it, so I'm stupid too" she laughed.

But Lluvia still didn't really understand what that box was for, "O.k. then Lucy I think Lluvia should go home now"

"Oh? Be careful on your way home then" Lucy smiled at Lluvia, but her smile seemed really sad for some reason. "Oh?" Lucy's body tensed up, she could hear her front door opened. Both of them heard someone stepped inside and walked on the stairs. Lucy bit her lips, "See? Loki is home… I'll be fine" even though she said so, her face was telling the opposite thing.

"Alright then… Take care…" Lluvia hesitantly walked down the stairs from Lucy's room. She met Loki on her way, but he didn't even realize she was there and kept on walking. Lluvia was really concerned about Lucy, especially after she saw the look on Loki's face; he seemed angry and furious. She couldn't help herself to hide and eavesdropping on them.

_**…AIUEO…*_*

"I've heard it from Gray…" Loki said with his low angry tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes down. She was avoiding his eye contact, "what did he tell you?"

"You're going out with Hibiki again…"

Lucy sighed, "You don't care about me going out on a job alone, but you care about who I'm going out with? Don't be silly…" she laughed, "Hibiki is nice, caring and kind, not like someone I know…" Lucy smirked as she looked up at Loki.

Loki grabbed her wrist, "Lucy! I'm not joking right now!" he paused himself for awhile. Her body temperature was hot and her heat wasn't a nice feeling like it used to. Now his eyes were clouded with worry, "are you sick…?"

"Let go!" Lucy pulled her hand out of his. "You should go back to your world… You have a DATE right?" she pouted.

Loki's eyes twitched, "Is that the reason you're angry at me?" He glared at her, "You're angry because I have a date?" He raised his voice. "Ooh I get it…" He smirked with winning sensation, "you're jealous…? Is that right? Yeah, I bet you are…" he gave her another smirk.

"You left me!" Lucy screamed, "you left me for unknown bitches! You left me in danger with wild stupid sluts! You left me! You left me!" She screamed everything with one breath, "Just when I need you the most you're not there!" her voice was shaking in pain, her throat felt dry and burnt. "You left me…" she coughed at the end of her line.

The lion was taken aback by her sudden raging anger, "That's not enough reason! I already ask for your permission and you said yes!" he yelled back

Lucy eyes started to fill up with tears, "shut up…!" she yelled, "You think if I said no you'll stay? NO! You're going to sneak out and left me again just like when we're in Edolas!"

"So you're not denying it huh?" Loki gently brushed strands of her hair in her face and placed it to the back of her ear. "You're just angry because you're jealous, you like me" he smiled playfully.

"What's so wrong about falling in love with you?" Lucy shouted as she pulled Loki's tie and kissed him right in his mouth. She pressed her mouth closer to his and started to suck his upper lips.

Her lips were hot from her illness; he never expected anything like this. "Lucy…!" He broke her kiss and pushed her back to her bed. "Do you even know what you're doing?" he hid his mouth with his sleeve.

Lucy fell silent, "so that's it huh?" she giggled sarcastically. "So that's your answer…" she bit down her lower lip. She couldn't hold back her tears. In 7 seconds she knew that he didn't love her. Maybe she already knew it from the start, maybe that's the reason why she hated him a lot. "Don't play with my feeling..."

"You're just sick... You can't thinking anything straight" Loki sighed, "You should rest…". He walked closer to her, "I'm sorry for earlier… I'm just surprised" he reached for her hand, "I always love you… You know I do…"

Lucy slapped his hands off from hers, "Your love for me is different from the one that I have for you…" her tears felt hot on her cheeks. "I… I'm sorry Loki…" she bit down her lower lip harder until it started to bleed. She reached for the black box near her and sighed.

"No Lucy! I really do love you!" Loki grabbed her shoulder, his eyes was desperate for her trust. But he failed to convince her, she wouldn't take anything for an answer.

Lucy fell silent once again, she held the black box tightly in her hands and it started to glow, "Loki… In the name of the Lion gate keeper… I forbid you from any contact to this world…" she smiled at him.

Loki turned his head to a bright light behind him. He could see his lion gate opened behind him, letting out a massive amount of intense light. "Lucy! What are you doing?" Loki started to panic as his body was paralyzed by the light, he fell to her floor losing all of his power, "Lucy!" he screamed her name out loud with his remaining energy.

"I love you…" Lucy smiled to Loki as he slowly absorbed into the gate behind him.

"No…" Loki's eyes were darkened with sadness as he lost his consciousness. "Lucy…" He called her name gently, until his body was completely absorbed into the light.

"Bye…" she smiled. The gate of the Lion closed tightly and chained down with a big crystal padlock locking it in the middle.

Lluvia stepped out from her hiding place behind the stairs, as the gate started to fade away as well, "Lucy? What are you doing to Loki?"

"I just don't know anymore…" Lucy smiled blankly at the golden sculptured box. "Isn't this box beautiful? Just like him…" she closed her eyes and tightened the hold on the box. "I'm scared… I locked him inside because I'm scared… I'm such a coward, I keep running away. Even from the one that I love…" she sobbed between her words. "Lluvia… I'm scared…" she started to cry again.

Lluvia ran into her and hugged Lucy tightly, "don't be scared Lucy. Lluvia is here with you…" Lluvia patted Lucy's back gently, letting her soaking her expensive black coat. "Lluvia will do anything for your happiness Lucy. So don't worry" Lluvia smiled and buried her face on Lucy's shoulder.

_**...AIUEO...**_

* * *

**A.N**: Phew... I'm thinking really hard on how to write this chapter... It's like I've wrote 5/4 plots for this chapter. And this one is the "_fine_" one...

**_The Next Chapter Is "Gray's Confession..."_**

I'm hoping this chapter review reach 15... Like hell it would...


	6. Blurry Confession

Disclaimer: It belongs to Hiro Mashima

**WARNING**: This story isn't light AT ALL... Who said it's light? Uhh... Psychological romance? HAH I'm not that smart to write something like that :D

* * *

**Run, Lucy, Run!**

_Blurry Confession_

**...AIUEO...**

_When you like someone you just couldn't stand to ignore their presence. You could never stop your will to not stare at them whenever they were around, and you could immediately spot them in the massive crowd, and you could even hear their voice no matter how far they are._

That's not exactly what had happened to Gray. He couldn't spot the one he was looking for, her voice was nowhere to be heard and her presence was gone completely from his world.

_**…AIUEO…**_

A girl in black stood a few meters behind him, calling his name with fear on her voice "Gray-sama…"

Grey stopped walking and turned to that girl, "Lluvia what's up?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"It's about Lucy…" Lluvia bit down her lips.

"Oh…" Gray's expression turned gloom, "what about her?" even when he asked that Lluvia knew that he was feeling irritated.

Lluvia gripped her skirt tighter. "Lucy is…"She took a quick glance at Gray who was seemed to be surprisingly annoyed. Lluvia started to open her mouth, because Gray's expression was too painful to look at, "Lluvia cannot help Lucy, and she seems scared right now, and Lluvia afraid that…" she smiled at him wryly, "maybe Gray-sama is the only one who could help Lucy…" she closed her eyes, she could hear her own feeling screaming into the air, but her agony managed to keep them inside.

"You come to the wrong person…" Gray grumbled, "You should just ask for Loki's help instead…"

"Loki cannot help her…" Lluvia casted her eyes down, her vision started to get blurry, her heart was aching in the wrong way.

Gray eyes twitched, "so what make you think I'm the one she needs?" he was too irritated by his own anxious self right now, he couldn't think of anything with a clear mind. Lluvia couldn't answer his question and it made him even more restless. "You are starting to annoy me… Just leave before I make you leave" he glared at her.

Lluvia's heart was torn to pieces, and Gray didn't even care. "Why is Gray-sama so stubborn?" It's already hard enough for Lluvia to ask the guy she loved so much to help another girl and he turned her down. "Lluvia know Gray-sama cares for Lucy just as much as Lluvia does… Maybe more…" she realized she had pressed the button of the end of her world, her world was crashing down and she did it all by herself.

"Well… I-"Gray gritted his teeth, "But I-"he sighed. He seemed to be at lost for words.

"Don't worry Gray-sama… Lluvia know you can do it…" Lluvia hurriedly turned around and left him alone with his mouth opened wide. He had half of her heart and he didn't return even a quarter of it missing parts back to her.

"Hey wait…!" Gray tried to call her, but she didn't even stop to look at him. He knew he had done something really bad to her, just looking at her back he knew she was sad. "Alright…" Gray let out a long sigh and tried to calm himself down.

_**…AIUEO…**_

"Gray you're heavy…" Happy muttered. They were hundreds feet above the land, it was chilly and Gray was too heavy for Happy to handle.

"Yeah yeah…" he answered lazily, and he didn't even pay any attention to the tired flying cat that had been carrying him around the town just to look for a certain blond girl. "I've found her…!" Gray yelled in excitement.

"Where…?" Happy said unbelievably.

"There! Under that tree…!" He pointed his finger at a big tree that located right in the middle of Magnolia city.

"Okay…!" Happy let his grip off from Gray's shirt. "Good luck!"

Gray fell into the ground with a loud thud, "You could at least say something before you-! Agh!" he screamed at Happy that had gone in the darkness of the night. "Thank you!" He yelled with sarcasms in his tone.

Lucy's eyes was widened in surprise, someone was just fell from the sky right in front of her, "Gray…?"

His face turned red as he realized Lucy was watching him, "uh… Hey…" he grinned.

She smiled back at him, but her smile seemed like it was forced, "why are you here…?"

"I'm looking for you…" Gray rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh…" Lucy nodded, but she didn't seem to care why he was here at all. She looked up at the sky; her face was covered in gloom as she started to talk, "There's no star at all"

Gray took a few steps and seated himself on the ground next to her, "well… I think because it's going to rain tonight…"

"You think so…?" Lucy pulled her knees closer to her chest. She stared at him with a sincere look in her eyes, "you don't think they hide from me because I'm being mean to Loki…?"

"Huh…?" Gray turned his sight to her, "what do you mean…?"

"Loki… He was-" She sighed, "I got rejected… ", Lucy laughed forcedly, "And I'm too panicked to think anything clearly… So I-" she bit her lips harder.

He got the sudden urge to embrace her, so he did.

"Gray…?" Lucy shrieked in surprised

He buried his face on her cold shoulder, "I-I'm sorry…" he apologized.

His breath was really warm on her chest, it made her shivered but she was fine with it, "what are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know either…" he laughed uneasily. "I just can't forgive myself, looking at you breaking like a glass… It feels like I'm walking barefoot on top of your shattered pieces"

Lucy rested her hands on his back and lean on him, "It's not your fault Gray… I'm just too weak"

Gray laughed, "Hey Lucy…" he lifted up his head. He stared at her clueless eyes, and smiled gently at her, "I think I love you…"

_**…AIUEO…**_

* * *

A.N: Aaa... Lluvia dear, you're so adorable...

I'm planning to end this at chapter 9 or 10, so be patient! :D

_**Thank you for the previous reviews!**_


	7. Loki's Resolve

Disclaimer: It's Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Run, Lucy, Run!**

_Loki's Resolve_

_**...AIUEO...**_

It was noisy. His voice was echoed across the space, just like a lion howling for food. That guy had been rapidly punching that thick sealed gate nonstop. The sealed gate that locked him away from his precious one. It's impossible to open it like he used to anymore, he was cursed and sinful, a stellar spirit like him deserved to be locked away from his master.

_Lucy…_ That name sounded familiar wasn't it? Her name was like placebo pills you took every time you're down.

_That's not true... _No, it's not. She was more than drugs. She was...

_Special... _What was that all about? He didn't love her right? She wasn't his friend either. She said that herself... _She knew him better than himself_.

_So, what is she for me? _He didn't knew it. She was precious. _I need Lucy…_ That's all he got in his head.

_Who is she?_ She wasn't anybody. She was a nobody who had simply taken away his freedom.

_She is Lucy and I need her._

_**…AIUEO…**_

Most of the stellar spirits hated him. They hated him for making their master cry, they despite him for being cocky and snobby, and they hated him most for being a super narcissist who didn't know what he had done.

"Damn it!" Loki screamed as he collide his temple to the thick sealed gate.

"Loki-sama, stop it!" The pink haired girl grabbed the sleeve of his blazer, trying to pull him back. It's no use. He was ignoring her weak little body and shrugged her off.

"Loki! That's enough!" Scorpio yelled at him and blasted his sand storm at Loki.

"Scorpio! I know he has been a jerk, but that's too much…" Aquarius held her boyfriend tightly in her arms. The courageous and fearless mermaid was shivered in fear. "Aries are you ok?" she whispered softly.

"Yes… I'm fine…" Aries smiled wryly and turned at Loki, he still kept on hitting that door, ignoring any disturbance the other spirits made, "Loki, your hands are bleeding…" Aries cried, her body was trembled from the pain in her heart. "Loki! Stop it!" she yelled, and the entire room was silenced in an instant. Loki stopped his fist and narrowed his eyes to her and then continued punching the gate with his bleeding fists. "Loki no …" she called his name again.

Gemi and Mimi patted Aries's thigh, "he wouldn't hear you…" they said in unison

"That's why…" Mimi continued

"The only thing …"

"we could do Is…"

"Help him" Gemi and Mimi transformed their self into Loki's form and stood right beside him, "hey cat brain" Gemini called him, "Let's do this together…" he stretched his arms and neck, making a weird creaking sound. Loki turned his glance to the other him, "But I'm not doing this for you… But for Lucy…"

Loki turned to his other self and smiled, "I know..." he licked his fist and exhale in relieve, "thanks…"

_**…AIUEO…**_

Gray laughed, "Hey Lucy…" he lifted up his head. He stared at her clueless eyes, and smiled, "I think I love you…"

She was completely blanked by everything, her vision became blurry and her lips was trembling from the shiver of his touch.

He started running his finger behind her head and combed her golden hair gently, "I know it was sudden…"

_She wished he was him_, he was completely different from that stupid flirty lion.

"And I'm sorry that…" he started to talk after the long pause. His cheeks was blushing slightly.

It was dark and the only thing she could see was his eyes. She could feel that his heat was rising and he was moving closer to her, decreasing the gap between their lips. _I wished you were him_. She knew it impossible, but the loud sound coming from his heart sounded so real, she wanted it. She wanted to have the same heartbeat with the same beating speed and the same loud sound to match with him. But she felt nothing, it was like Loki had gone and taking everything she got inside her along with him.

"Lucy, I…" His breath brushed her skin softly. It's warm and pleasant.

She found her self relaxed from his touch, "I..." and she heard Loki's voice, she saw him screaming and yelling out her name. _Loki? _Was he trying to break her spell?

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked the young gentleman in front of her

Lucy pulled herself back and pushed him weakly with both of her hands in his chest, "I'm sorry…"

Gray stopped and dropped his hand on her shoulder. He laughed. He threw himself to the ground and crawled, laughing.

She didn't say anything. She knew he was sad. She dropped herself on top of him and held him tightly. "I'm sorry Gray... You're really kind"

"It's okay" He whispered.

"No, it's not" She replied.

"It is…" Gray smiled and lifted up her chin, "I know it" he grinned.

She got up with her swollen eyes, "It's Loki… And I-"

Gray smiled again. This was one of many reasons Lucy didn't like him. He got a sincere smile that could melt anyone's brick wall. "I know…"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, her head was hurting so much from all of the thinking. She never expected to be loved by any one except _him_ even though it's impossible. "I'm sorry…" She stood up and started to ran away. Again.

"Stop saying it…" Gray rested his palm on his face, hiding his eyes from the starless night, "It's hurt…"

_**…AIUEO…**_

Why couldn't she stop running? She never given it any thought about that even once. It's just the way she was… She was a runner with life as her track and _him _as her goal. It was pathetic. She knew that.

But there's one habit she always do when she was running. She never closed her eyes when she was running. That's why she realized the painful look on Lluvia's eyes when she ran through her water body. She wet herself by running through her, but she didn't dare to look back or stop. She knew Lluvia would came and after her.

* * *

A.N: I'm sorry it took me so long to finish the damn chapter... I know there's no excuse from what I've done... but all the exams and the school trip had something to do with it... And I couldn't stop playing P3P! Oh I know how horrible I am...

Sorry?


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**_Hehe Miss me?_**

* * *

**Run, Lucy, Run!**

_The Fight  
_

_**...AIUEO...**_

The cold air was brushing her skin intensely it was so chill it's like thousands of needles were piercing through her flesh. But it didn't matter, she knew the wound she left on everybody's was worse than that. Her chest was started to hurt from all the running and her stomach was burning, but she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

"Lucy..." Lluvia grabbed the blonde's wrist.

Lucy gasped, not only from the fear but also from the fact she had hurt the guy her friend love, and the fact that Lluvia's hand was really hot it could burned down her skin She panted, her face turned pale and her eyes started to get teary, "I'm sorry..."

"STOP IT!" Lluvia threw Lucy's small body into a brick wall, "Lluvia don't need that!"

Lucy bit down her lips; it's really hurt you know? Got thrown into a brick wall is no joke, it's really hurt. "Lluvia, I don't understand what's happening anymore"

The rain girl laughed, "Then Lluvia will happily volunteer to help Lucy understand". Lluvia threw a big ball of boiling water to Lucy, but Lucy made it to dodge the attack, "don't run Lucy! Come to me!"

Lucy walked with her right leg half burnt from the boiling water, "it hurts..." she mumbled. "Gray..." Lucy closed her eyes; she couldn't stop thinking about the look on his face. She had experienced the same, why would she want him to feel the same pain as well? Why couldn't she thinking about him more throughout. "Oh damn!" Lucy growled as she saw Lluvia was charging on her way.

The black eyes of Lluvia's were full of anger, and Lucy knew she was the reason behind them. "Don't run Lucy!" she yelled from afar.

"Why is Lucy always running away when something happen?" Lluvia yelled while throwing her water slash spell on the blondie.

They prierced Lucy's skin and the pain was excruciating, "Why? Why is this happening to me?" she was once again thrown aside. She crawled and started to run again. But this time it's different, there's a determination on her eyes. She still a little bit messed up in the head, but that's alright, because right now, she knew what she's doing.

"Lucy runs away again..." Lluvia stared at the stumbled girl with pity on her eyes. She couldn't forgive Lucy, even though she was her friend, but she made no exception; she couldn't forgive anyone who hurt Gray. Lluvia bit down her lip, the blood from her lips tasted like anger, it boiled every single cell on her body. The sadness on Gray's face, the wound Lucy left on Gray's heart, "Lucy will pay for it..." She mumbled.

**...AIUEO...**

"You better run run run run run…" Lucy sang slowly as she turned around and entered a dark alley. "Cause there's gonna be some hell today" she continued to sing slowly and jumped into a safe spot behind the wooden boxes in the corner of the alley. She poked her head out from her hiding place and looked around at the quiet street. Some hot rain droplets started to fall from the sky again, "shit…" she grunted.

"LUCY!" A woman screamed, but Lucy didn't know where the voice was coming from.

Lucy turned her head up and found that Lluvia was aiming her water magic spell at her. "Dang.!" she gasped as the water drowned her whole body, then she was thrown away into a brick wall. She could barely open her eyes," why the hell is this happening to me?" Lucy choked, "Is it my fault because I want them to be happy? Am I not allowed to be happy myself?" She unintentionally swallowed the water as Lluvia started to attack her again. "Wh-why do I have to fight for a thing that I don't want to?" she wondered. She could see Lluvia coming to get her in her water form.

Lluvia stopped the water lock and Lucy fell onto the ground. Her skin was turning blue, but she was still alive. "Why? Lucy doesn't deserve anything… Lucy only deserved to die!" Turning herself into the rain again Lluvia got ready to hit Lucy one more time, "Lucy doesn't even want it? WHY LUCY? WHY…?"

"How could she do this to me? How could she...? Aren't we friends?" Lucy gritted her teeth, the water was drowning her again. "Do I really hate the truth? But… what if I actually want it?" Lucy smiled even with the pain that was attacking her whole body. She reached for her key and summoned her most scary stellar spirit, "AQUARIUS!" She screamed. Lucy smiled while staring at the angry Lluvia. "Lluvia... I'm really the one at fault".

"If Lucy knows it, then do something about it!" Lluvia yelled and charged her water attack on Lucy. But Aquarius took control of the water and threw it back at her. Lluvia absorbed the water she received and slashed another monstrous size of tidal wave on Lucy.

"So this little shit is trying to challenge me eh?" Aquarius grinned. She lifted her jar up. Lucy realized the worse thing that could happen and lookked for something to hold on to. But it was too late the tidal wave was too big even for Aquarius, but that didn't stop her to be the last one standing. "Hey brat! Wake up! That crazy thing is gone already..." she said proudly.

"Oh-oh... ok..." Lucy's head was still dizzy from all the rolling inside the water. "th-thank you Aqua..." Lucy's eyes widened

"It's too early to be happy Lucy~" Lluvia was smirking at her way with her hand piercing through Aquarius's stomach.

"Damn..." Aquarius's growled and slowly vanished into ashes.

"That was fun Lucy..." Lluvia straighten her own body and, and titled her head, "ready for the next round...?"

_Am I still hoping he would come to get me?_

_Am I too naive..?_

**...AIUEO...**

Countless water pillars were surrounding Lucy and Lluvia, "be ready Lucy..." Lluvia panted between her words. She looked very tired, she had gone rampaged for about 3 hours with full brute force and her energy was running low.

Lucy stood up and pulled out her whip, "I'm ready". Lucy knew this might be her end. She regretted everything, she hoped she has another chance to see Gray, she wanted to see his sincere smile one more time.

One by one the water pillar was coming down and attacked Lucy. "Lluvia!" Lucy yelled in the mid of the water twist.

"Shut up! Lluvia had enough of Lucy's nonsense words!" She covered up her ears and keeps hitting Lucy blindly.

"I just want to say...!" Lucy rolled to dodge another attack, "I really-really love you as a friend"

Lluvia stumbled, she let her mouth opened, and her eyes went blank, she stared at Lucy who was staring back at her, "Why..." Lluvia's eyes now filled with terror, "why is Lucy still saying nonsense thing like that!" the pillars now merged into one and aiming Lucy directly.

Lucy smiled, "I don't know... I just thought I should say it before it's too late..." Lucy smiled.

The rain girl now stumbled on the ground, she was trembling, her eyes filled with guilt, but she couldn't stop her own spell, "NO!" she yelled as she covered her ears.

Lucy clossed her eyes tightly, and crossed her arms in front of her face for the basic defense. When everything turned pitch black, a familiar scent of someone's cologne woke her up. She could hear that person's heart beating faintly in her ear. She opened her eyes to find out Loki was holding her body tightly and she could see another young man stood behind him.

It was a magnificent sight, all the water that had been aimed at her was froze, "Lucy are you o.k?" Loki yelled at her. She was half awake her eyes were half open and she looked like her sould had taken out from her body.

"Lluvia..." Lucy's mumbled as her hand tried to reach out for the fainted girl infront of her.

Gray smiled at her and reached for her hand, "she's still alive... Don't worry", he patted the girl on Loki's arms.

It felt like someone putted a barrel on top of her eye lid it's very hard for her just to lift them up, "G-Gray...?"

"Yes Lucy...?"

"I-I'm glad I met you..." she smiled and fell into a deep slumber.

**...AIUEO...**

* * *

A.N: Thank You for all the supports... I'm actually really surprised there's still people who faved this story... :D thank youuuuu 3

Phew... All of my exams are done, I'm good to go! The University entrance exams were done with fine result too... So I'm finally free :D


	9. Clicked It

Disclaimer: It's Hiro Mashima's!

* * *

**Run, Lucy, Run!**

Clicked It

_**...AIUEO...**_

The smell of the medicine was surprisingly strong. Gray never likes antiseptics smell, because it only made him feeling insecure. Just how bad her injuries are? Why were they using so much ethanol? It got him dizzied by the strong scent and now he needed a bowl to puke.

"They're taking too long..." Gray gritted his teethes and accidentally bit his own tongue, "damn"

"Gray...? You still here?" Levi's blue head popped out from Lucy's room.

"Y-yeah... So, how is she?"

"Fine" Levi smiled while wiping her hand with the left over bandages. "But the counts of wounds that made it scary. "But she's fine"

"O-oh..." Gray nodded, and tried to reach for the door knob, but Levi stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist. She shook her head with a very concerned look on her face. "Why?" he asked out of curiosity.

Levi sighed, "Don't make that face! You make me feel like a bad guy!" She pouted, "She's busy o.k.? She needs to settle stuff up!"

"Settle things up"

"Yea whatever! JUST don't open it!" she crossed her arms in front of his face.

"Suspicious..."Gray just wrinkled his eyebrow and turned the knob around. Levi shown a very frightening face to him, but it doesn't matter too him.

"_I... I'__m sorry I've let you down..."_

Gray's hand now suddenly fell in tremor, "Loki...? What is he doing there?" Gray's eyes widened as he froze instantly on the spot.

Loki kneeled down in the floor with both of his hands holding Lucy's hands. "Will you ever forgive me Lucy? I'm o.k. if you won't, but please don't even think of breaking our contract... I-I can't possibly imagine the future without you as my master... I-I know it's inappropriate for me to-"

"You talk too much..." Lucy's face was scary, she seemed mad and pissed and she looked scarier than Erza.

Loki closed his eyes in desperation, "I-I should've-!"

Lucy bumped her forehead to Loki's, "you're so chatty today huh servant?" Lucy grinned.

Gray closed his eyes with so many regretions from opening that hell door. He walked away with his eyes closed and hurriedly leave Lucy's house

"Told you!" Levi shouted from afar. "...I think I become more and more mean. Damn! Gajeel is such a bad influence"

_**...AIUEO...**_

"How rude!" Lucy shouted at Loki, "You know how rude you are? You're such an insolent brat! Worse than Natsu!" Lucy folded her arms and pouted.

The Lion spirit smiled, "don't be mad Lucy... You'll ruin your beautiful face", He sighed and reached her rosy red cheek, "have you forgiven me?"

"HUUUH?" Lucy made a disgusted looking face. Loki's eyes were widened behind his glasses, her feedback was unpredictable. "No... No, no, no, no NO!" she waving her index finger in front of his face, "there's no way a girl would easily forgive a guy who had breaking her heart... No, no, no, no! That's intolerable!" she pointed her finger in front of his face.

"Breaking... Your heart?" there's so much pain from hearing those words came out from her mouth, and it's so bitter in his tongue just to let out another word.

"Yeah..." Lucy pulled her knees closer and rested her chin, "you break my pure innocent heart..." then she sighed, "you know how much sin you've done from breaking a young maiden's heart?"

"..." he fell into a silent pace

"Er..." Lucy's stuttered from her own careless speech, "I'm just joking Loki..."

Now Loki's eyes opened even wider than he ever widened his eyes before, "are you making fun of me?"

"Not really... Kinda- but yeah... " She mumbled on her own, feeling kind of guilty, "it's true that you've shattered my heart to pieces... But I'm not that mad anymore, you're not ready that time and I rushed you... It's only natural that you turned me down..." She laughed with bitterness in every word she spitted out.

"But Lucy!" He grabbed her by her shoulder, "I'm ready now!" his hold is firm and warm.

"Huh...?"

"I'm ready to love you with all my heart..." Loki thrown a punch on her bedside, and his head fell slowly beside her. "I'm ready..."

"Loki..." she laughed.

_**...AIUEO...**_

"Gray-sama...?"

"What? Why are you choking up like that Lluvia?" Gray sat up on the riverside of the huge river of Fiore.

"No...! Don't kill yourself just because Gray-sama has finally found out that Lucy is crazy!" Lluvia yelled really loud and ran towards him.

"He-hey! Let go of me! I'm not going to kill myself from that kind of petty thing!" He sighed, "And I already know she's weird from a very long time ago!"

"Oh...? Really, that's very surprising news is making Lluvia confused" Lluvia seemed to calm down a bit, "but that's a realive then... Lluvia can now rest in peace..." Lluvia smiled gently.

"Don't say stuff that makes you sounded like you already dead" He slapped his own face. Talking to her was always the most tiring thing in the world. Gray eyeing the rain girl for a while and grinned, "Oh... Since when did you dress up so neatly?"

The rain girl's face turned red all of the sudden. "O-oh! Gray-sama realized? Lluvia is sooo happy! Gray-sama is taking a very detailed look on how's Lluvia dressing up everyday..." she waving her white frilly parasol in the air happily.

"I'm really sure there's something wrong with your brain..."

"Calm down Lluvia, calm down..." Lluvia rested her hand on her chest, "So if Gray-sama really, really, really, really, really desperately wants to know why is Lluvia dressing up prettily-"

"No- not really..." he wasted a sigh.

"Lluvia will tell the reason why!"

"she's not listening..." another sigh wasted

"Lluvia will have a very special date tonight! With the one who gave Lluvia this very beautiful parasol!" She held her parasol up into the air and yelled as loud as she could.

"Oh" he has completely lost interest.

"Bye-bye Gray-sama wish me luck!" Lluvia waving her hand vigorously. "And Lluvia will wish Gray-sama the best of luck with that pathetic girl over there"

"What is she mumbling about..." he rolled his eyes.

"She probably was talking about me..."

That voice sounded familiar, "..." Gray's eyes met up with a pair of brown eyes," WHOAAA!" he yelled in surprised, too startled to take a breath.

"AAAAAH!" his shout made her even more surprised, "Why are you yelling at me like that? I'm not a ghost!"

"Why are you here!" Gray was really startled by her. Not only because one of that person's eye was blue, or her cheek was swollen or her legs were both bandaged in a very scary amount.

"To see you?"

"You don't seem so sure..."

"Yes I am

"..."

"I just... want to ask you stuff..." Lucy started to play he finger with the tip of her tied up hair. You could see the blister on her arms and on the back of her hand clearly.

Gray couldn't took his eyes off from the dirtied bandaged on her arms, "Is your wounds o,k?"

"Yeah... They're o.k but the blister Lluvia made will leave some trace I guess... Ugh I just can't-... Hey!" Lucy shouted, "Don't change the subject! I'm trying to tell you something really... Really Important!" Lucy smacked the stone bridge and yelled, "owch..." she smacked with the wrong hand.

"You're so energetic... After that entire scary cat fights you still seem to be as perky as usual". Gray smiled.

Lucy was making a lazy and murky face, "is that a compliment or what? You sounded too sarcastic..."

He laughed at her gently, despite all of that pain inside his chest he still bother to ask about the other guy, "So... How are things with Loki? You guys finally made up?" Gray tried his best to compose his gesture, he wasn't too sure if he made it though.

"Oh... That's what I want to talk about..."

"Oh... Congratulation then, your love is finally answered right?" Gray grinned, "see you arou-" just when he about to leave, Lucy pulled his wrist. "wh-what?" when their eyes met she hurriedly released him.

"Th-that's the problem..." Lucy was fidgeting restlessly, "I told him I won't forgive him..."

"Oh Congrat-"he stopped in the midle of his sentence. He realized something was off, "Ugh... What?"

"I can't forgive him..." Lucy grinned goofily, "But we're good, I swear"

Gray was dumbfounded, "I don't get it... He loves you... right?"

"Kinda..." she nodded

"And you love him..."

"Yes..." she nodded again

"So...?"

"You love me... right?"

"Uhm... So?"

"Still do?"

"What's your point?"

"Do you still love me or not?"

"I Do! I Do! It's not something that you could just throw away you know!" Gray was already fed up, he was too confuse, why is girl always so confusing?, "But I'm ready to let you go! I really do!"

"No!" Lucy shouted in panic

Gray was too surprised by the sudden attack and fell completely silent.

"Don't decide things on your own!" Lucy bit her lips really hard until a drip of blood started running from the corner of her lips, "Because... I wa..nt t-t-to spe-spe-spe...nd...owch... th-the re- of my lo... li-f... wi...wi-wit-" Her words were too vague, she ended up biting her own tongue several times. "AGH IT'S SO EMBARASSING!" Lucy squatted on the ground while burying her face on her knees. "So what is your answer?"

"What are you asking?" His heart was pounding mercilessly right now. From confusion and from curiousity.

"Are you making fun of me?" she sounded mad for some reason.

"No!" He kneeled down alongside her, "I really-really don't understand what you just said" Gray sighed, "Are you even asking me something?"

"Yes..." Lucy fell silent, "I- uh... Want to spend the rest of my love life with you..."

"What?" His heart stopped beating.

Lucy's face turned really red, "Ugh... I had enough... I'll just go home and get some sleep..." she covered her face with her hands.

Gray was still dumbfounded, "what did she just said?" he swallowed his own nervousness and started sweating like crazy, "Lu-Lucy waiiit!"

Lucy stopped walking and turned around, with her hands still covering her face, "I can see my life in the next ten- no, twenty- no, too short, eighty- eighty sounds just right, eighty years with you..." she took a few steps back as she speaks, her hands slowly dropped to her sides, hanging with no power left.

Gray's face turned as red as hers, "but you don't love me..." he said slowly. He still disgesting the words into his ice cube brain.

Lucy took several quick steps and embraced him as tight as her arms could handle the extreme pain, "I like you...", she quickly let him go and turned around, "and I'm pretty sure you could call it love in the next few hours... no minutes... or seconds... whatever..." she started to run again, but right now she's not running away from her trouble or anything, she just running to hide her face from her not-so-secret admire. She gave herself no mercy to the blister on her leg, she just stormed off and ran.

Still dumbfounded Gray took a very deep breath, "my heart is beating again...". That hair smelled so fresh, no ethanol attached. and her tiny arms caged me with such a great warmth, that's really weird. He just couldn't believe how fast these thing change from good to bad and then from bad to good. All he could do was staring at her small figure running away farther and farther.

"Wait a sec..." He gulped down his saliva, "was she just proposing me?" now he felt his mouth dry from hanging his jaw down too long. "Lucy wait!" he ran after her.

_**...AIUEO...**_

_Hey Lucy..._

_What...?_

_What makes you pick me?_

_Uhmm, when Loki was asking me about how I feel about you..._

_Yes?_

_You just clicked the whole things up..._

**_End_**

* * *

_**A.N:** Finnish! Thank you for reading this whole craziness. I've prepared the "Loki's ending" But i'm not sure if people will reacted with good response... because I think most of the reader is GrayLucy Fan... "DUH?" Kiss you good bye..._

_**P.S:** I'm not going to make any more chapter-y story..._


End file.
